Remember Me
by xbabyyxbattx
Summary: What if Hiei had a human lover way in the past? Even had the chance to be a father...Fan of being reunited? OCxHiei
1. Bad Habit

Name; Hanako Hayami Suzuki  
Age; 66; looks 16  
Looks; Pale skin. Short cerulean hair with black streaks and bangs. Purple Eyes. Dark but skimpy clothing style. Dragon tattoo on the right eye and scar on right arm.  
Race; telekinetic, telepathic || revived HUMAN  
Personality; quiet, flirty, sarcastic, short tempered, dark,  
Weapons; knives, ring blade, psychic ability.  
Friends; Kurama, Botan and Koenma

* * *

_"It's not the fact that I don't love you no more  
But I gotta break this bad habit,  
Can't take this bad habit no more"  
_ -Bad Habit by Destiny's Child

Looking down at my flat stomach made me frown. Normally, people would have killed for the body I had, but I wanted it the way it was when I was truly 16. I decided since there was nothing I could do about the situation now that I'd just flaunt the body I had. Ignoring the school's dress code of wearing a light blue colored uniform, I tossed on a black corset and ruffled black skirt along with fishnet stockings. I would have worn my biker boots, but I decided to wear nice black heels. Tossing my hair up into a messy bun, I booked it out the door to head to school.

Reaching the school, I heard Yusuke and Keiko arguing. I walked over, to listen in. And to defend Keiko if I needed to.

"You need to come into school on time Yusuke! Our class holds the attendance record! You not showing up or being late is making it very low!" Keiko shouted.  
Yusuke was just blowing her off, sitting down leaning against the wall. I smirked and towered over him. "Urameshi, up, up!" I shouted, clapping my hands and yanking him up by his arm. Yusuke and I didn't exactly hate each other, but we preferred to just not exist in each others lives. The real hate was with Keiko. Why? Simple, I butted into their affairs was for pure amusement.

He glared at me. "What the hell!?" He shouted.

"I got surprising news. Now, get to class, go to all your classes and I'll tell you after school." I said with a smile and walked away. He actually bothered to obey.

The end of the day, one of the teachers stopped Yusuke and I. We both glared at him, not really wanting to deal with him. "Listen, for the school field trip, someone had made a special request for you two to share a room." He grumbled.

We raised an eyebrow. "Who the hell would make that request? Everyone freakin' knows we hate each other!" Yusuke shouted.

I sighed sharply. "Was it an outside source? or a teacher?" I asked, hoping I sounded rather calm.

"It was an outside source, no name. Just requested you two to be paired." He said.

I nodded and walked away, waving a quick farewell. Yusuke followed behind.

"What was that about?" He asked.

I glanced at him before picking up my pace to leave the building. "What I wanted to say to you. We're alike. We both died, and were given a second chance to live. We have a mutual friend. Now that you know that, who do you think paired us?" I asked, hoping he had some common sense.

He stopped and glared at me. "You got to be kidding me! Blue haired pink eyed over energetic grim reaper?" He asked.

I laughed. "Bingo!" I said imitating her, waving a peace sign.

He glared at me once more and started walking again. "How the hell did you die by the way?" He asked me, with a rather soft tone.

I refused to answer, but led him to my apartment.

I sat at the kitchen table with Yusuke. I stared at my hands, refusing to talk. It took fifteen minutes of sitting silently in my apartment before I could speak.  
"When I was 16, I was living in the demon world; I had a fling with one of them, and ended up getting pregnant. Since me and the guy were currently on the outs, I went to America for a few months, which was where I found out I was pregnant... and ended up getting murdered. Botan had me brought back in hopes of saving the baby, but there was no hope. Also, because of the fact I was and still am a psychic...well telekinetic and telepathic, I now am living forever." I explained, my voice shaking a few times. It felt so weird to talk about it. Botan was the only one who knew, and now the kid I practically loathed knew.

His mouth dropped open. "Wow, really?" He asked.

"Ask Botan if you don't believe me." I said realizing tears were starting to reach the corner of my eyes.

He nodded slowly. "Can I ask who the demon was?" Now he was just curious.

I looked at him and shook my head. "I haven't talked to him since I was brought back, and really, I don't wanna think about him." I explained as my phone started to ring, "Excuse me." I got up to answer the phone.

"Hanako, I'm sorry for calling, I know you dislike talking to me, and you're not going to be happy with this, but I need to see you." Kurama said.

I shook my head biting my lip. "Kurama, please, no." I pleaded, feeling the tears reappear.

Yusuke stood up. "Kurama, as in Suuichi Minamino?" He asked.

I glanced at him, nodding my head then looked back down to the phone.

"Hanako Suzuki, please. I want to see you because I miss you and because I want to ask a favor of you..."

"KURAMA!" I screamed, "No! I miss you too, but I know what you want and I don't want to."

Yusuke watched me, feeling sorry for me. I hung up the phone on Kurama and turned back to Yusuke. "Sorry about that, I guess it was nice talking to you. I feel rude for doing this, but I have to visit Kurama." Yusuke nodded in understanding and walked out of the house with me.

* * *

gotta admit I'm not too fond of this story; I did however get far with it which is why I at least want to share it with you..


	2. Don't wanna think about you

_"Would you do it with me  
Heal the scars and change the stars  
Would you do it for me  
Turn loose the heaven within"  
_-Ever Dream by Nightwish

When I reached Kurama's, I knocked on the door nervously. He answered the door with a warm smile. I glared at him. He frowned and let me in. He had me sit down on the couch and he sat next to me.

"Hanako, Hiei's been asking a lot about you lately. He's been asking Botan, too. I feel you should know he still cares about you endlessly. We tell him you have a date and the flames begin." Kurama said.

I shrugged. "Okay? So what?"

He frowned. "Botan has planned a date for you and Hiei. She wanted me to tell you because she claims you can't say no."

I couldn't help but smile. It was the truth, something about Kurama made it impossible to go against whatever he had planned. "I don't want to. I haven't seen him in 50 years." I explained quietly.

Kurama nodded, "I know Hana, but Hiei loves you. So it becomes a bad date, just do it for me if not him. We don't mention your dates to him because it hurts him. Do it to let him know you are fine." He explained.

I frowned and stood up, "What day and time?" I asked.

"Tomorrow at 7. Keep it out of your thoughts, Hiei reads your mind from time to time." Kurama explained as I headed to the door.

I nodded and walked out.

I sat down in class waiting for it to end. Since yesterday's conversation with Yusuke, him and I spent the class goofing off irritating the snot out of Keiko and the teacher. Yusuke and I felt pretty accomplished seeing them nearly have steam coming out of their ears.

Once class ended, I headed home right away wanting to get ready as soon as possible. I jumped in the shower and washed up multi-tasking making everything levitate. After the shower I tossed on a short black corset dress and black boots. I did my make up as natural as possible then did my hair in a messy braided bun. Even with my multi-tasking, I was ready by 6. I looked myself over in the mirror and frowned. I looked beautiful, but I felt strange. Calling Botan, who came over right away, reassured me I looked fine by tightening the corset, making my twin beauties nearly pop out of the top.

"Oh you look beautiful!" She exclaimed. You would have thought her daughter was getting married rather than go on a date with a guy I hadn't seen in 50 years.

I gave her a hug and walked out. I walked awkwardly to the restaurant and took a seat at one of the reserved tables. I ordered water and waited. I really didn't want to be here. I was terrified and thinking of other things I wanted to do than to be here helped ease my fear.

_Kurama, hurry up. The wait is making me even more nervous._ I thought, hoping he got it.

I heard him laugh in my head. _You are always so impatient. We're walking in right now._ With that him and Hiei walked in.

My heart stopped and I looked away. Hearing Hiei grumble at the host made me look up.

"There is someone already here." Hiei pointed out.

The host looked at him. "I'm sorry, is this incorrect? A mister Minamino made a reservation for two. Saying a woman would be here on time, and he'd be here slightly later." The host explained.

Hiei looked at me. "Damn fox set me up. Seems this is correct." Hiei grumbled sitting down.

I smiled softly at him. "Hello Hiei, it's been a while." I said nervously.

His eyes showed his happiness while his face stayed emotionless. "It has shoujo." Hiei turned to the waiter that now took the spot and ordered water.

When it was just us he gave me a small smile. "I think you are more beautiful than I remember you Hanako Hayami Suzuki." He grabbed my hand and rubbed it gently.

I sort of felt like I was in a dream, but I knew I was far from really dreaming.

Most of the dinner was in silence since we really had no idea what to say or felt uncomfortable saying it in public, ignoring we could have communicated through thoughts. Hiei paid for dinner with Kurama's credit card and we left, walking to my house.

When we reached my front steps, Hiei grabbed my hands. "Shoujo, why didn't you ever tell me you were carrying my baby?" He asked.

My eyes widened. How did he know? I was hoping to keep that as a shameful secret. "Hiei, you aren't a family type of guy. Never mind you didn't want us to be more than fuck buddies." I said truthfully.

His eyes showed his pain. "I see humans less than dirt. How do you expect me to love a human more than anything?" He shot back.

I walked inside and closed the door, keeping Hiei out. I picked up the phone to call Kurama.

"What's wrong Hanako?" Kurama answered instantly.

"Friggin' Hiei. Remind me again why you did this?" I asked coldly, sitting on my window bed.

Kurama sighed. "You are doubting, Hana. Hiei will always love you. He's loved you since you were 10 years old." Kurama started.

"Shut up! I don't want to hear it. He finds human less than dirt and only kept me around for a fuck buddy." I pointed out, feeling the tears starting.

"Hanako, I'm coming over." Kurama hung up with that.

* * *

can I justify these that they are like 3 yrs old? and I can never find the ability to actually fix these up? lol. I doubt my writing a lot...I might really try to rework on my other YYH story...


	3. Beautiful Dirt

"_I looked away, then I looked back at you  
you tried to say things that you can't undo  
if I had my way, I'd never get over you_"_  
-_Fall to Pieces by Avril Lavigne

Kurama sat beside me in my window bed, rubbing my knee. I probably spent the last two hours crying over Hiei. Kurama had taken the times when I pushed his comforting hugs away to clean around the living room and kitchen, so my house was rather spotless now.

"Hanako, how would you feel if you went out with me, Yusuke and Botan?" Kurama asked.

"You are leaving people out aren't you?" I knew Kurama better than to think it'd be just us four.

"Yes, Kuwabara, Yukina, Keiko and…Hiei will be going." Kurama said.

"No. It'll be less nerving with you guys but no." I said harshly. Kurama frowned and wrapped his arms around me.

"Well we often go as couples or even numbers. You can go as my date if it makes you more comfortable." Kurama insisted.

I glared at him. "If I say yes, will you shut up?"

He smiled and kissed my forehead in a brotherly way. Kurama stayed the night to watch over me.

In the morning, I woke up in my bed. Kurama was already cooking breakfast. I changed into a plain black tank top and white shorts. I put my hair into a braid and walked into the kitchen. I sat down and Kurama handed me a plate with pancakes on it. I gave him a half smile and started to eat. He frowned and wrapped his arms around me.

"Seeing you like this hurts me Hanako. I promise tomorrow night will be much better." He reassured.

I shrugged him off and ate my food in silence. Kurama made me dread for tomorrow, which dreading Fridays wasn't something I liked to do. Yusuke walked in and sat down across from me.

"Because, you know, that wasn't rude at all. Want me to call the police for breaking in?" I grumbled.

Yusuke looked at me. "Oh cheer up Hanako. I came to check in on you since you weren't in school today." Yusuke said.

I glared at him. I really didn't want to deal with Yusuke right now. Adding to it, surely Keiko was to kill him and yell at me for him being here. Since Yusuke and I became friendly, Keiko decided to hate me more.

"Yusuke, Hanako's date didn't really go well last night. She just woke up a few minutes ago and is still rather upset. You can talk to her tomorrow night. Today she really needs to stay home and avoid people." Kurama explained.

Yusuke looked at me. "Well what happened? The guy an asshole to you? Or was he just really boring?" Yusuke asked.

"Yusuke! We aren't goi-" Kurama started but I chirped in.

"Hiei was a fucking dick. He found out about me being pregnant when I died and pretty much admitted he wanted me nothing more than a fuck buddy." I grumbled.

Yusuke's eyes widened. He was absolutely speechless. He knew about my death, but that the baby was Hiei's been new information for him. Kurama frowned. He stood up and poured some orange juice for us, trying to be a good host. I took a sip and slammed it back down. They looked at me.

I bit my lip, closing my eyes. The tears started to pour down. Why couldn't I just stop crying about Hiei? Yusuke frowned. "I'm really of no use with this. Sorry Hanako about your date. And I'm really sorry to see you like this. I hope you get better." Yusuke said hugging me, walking out.

"Kurama, I need to stop thinking about Hiei. I can't stay like this." I said in between sniffles.

He gave a sympathetic smile. "I know Hana, tomorrow will be fun, and you'll have more people with you, so more to people to talk to." He pointed out.

I sat on the couch staring out the window. Kurama left a while ago, promising to return later to bring food and to check up on me. There was a knock at the door that brought me back to reality.

I attempted to stand up to open the door, but I couldn't find the energy. I didn't even put the effort to try to open it with my mind, so I shouted for them to enter.

Hiei walked in. I glared at him. He looked down and sat beside me. I closed my eyes not wanting to see his face. _What do you want_? I asked him, not being able to find the energy to really speak.

He cuddled into my neck. "I want to love you." He answered. It took me a few seconds to realize he had spoken aloud.

I looked at him. "Well here I am, and there's the door." I said pointing to the bedroom.

"Hn. That's not what I meant." He said. After a pause he spoke once more, "Hanako Hayami Suzuki, I want you as my lover. I know you aren't looking forward to that, so I guess I'll take the other offer." He smirked as he carried me to the bed and laid on me. Hiei kissed my lips softly and left a trail to my collar bone.

I smiled. I forgot how amazing Hiei was. He pinned my arms down, nipping my neck. A soft sigh escaped my lips.

Hiei sat up, not letting my hands go. "Only a sigh? Come on Shoujo, I know you enjoy this more than you are showing." He said rubbing my thigh with his free hand.

"Hey Hanako, you home!?" Yusuke shouted from the front doorway.

Hiei growled and climbed off me. I got out of bed and smiled at Hiei, teasingly. _Growl like that again, it's rather sexy._ I thought to Hiei with a wink.

We both walked out and Yusuke blushed with embarrassment. "Oh damn, sorry for intruding I came by to see if you were better…..clearly you are." With that he walked out.

Hiei smirked and kissed my neck, putting his hands at my waist, holding me close. He carried me back to bed and resumed. He took my tank off and his hands trailed my body. He took his shirt off to allow our bare skin to touch. He kissed my collar bone and trailed to my lips. "Hanako, I love you." He whispered biting my ear.

I smiled, "I love you, too, Hiei." I said combing my hands through his hair, knowing he meant his words.

He fiddled with my bra and unclasped it. "Damn things are such a pain." He growled, tossing it onto the floor. He left kiss trails all on my neck, collar bone and jaw line, while rubbing my boob gently. He bit my collar bone roughly causing me to moan. He smirked. "Hn, just what I wanted." He whispered playing around with my jeans button. He started to unbutton it and pull them down. He looked at me undies and laughed.

"I forgot how childish you are sometimes." He commented with a soft laugh at my hello kitty undies. He didn't know much of the human world, but knew some things I enjoyed. Seeing Hiei like that made me smile. I always loved seeing him so happy. Not a moment later, Hiei went back to work, trailing the hem of my hello kitty undies with his tongue while he pulled them down and tossed them to the floor.

Hiei kissed my thigh quickly before he started with his pants. He was about to take off his boxers when tears suddenly fell down my cheeks. I wish I knew what triggered that, but I don't. I pulled my knees into my chest crying. Hiei was in a frantic.

"Hanako, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" He asked me. He laid beside me wrapping his arms around me. "Hanako, I'm sorry for whatever I did, please tell me what's wrong." Hiei pleaded. He kissed my ear before leaving the room.

* * *

As I read my stories the more I realize I'm a serious failure... o.o I'm sorry to anyone who reads this. lol. I don't own YYH.


	4. My Last Breath

_"Would you tell me I was wrong?  
Would you help understand?  
Are you looking down upon me?  
Are you proud of who I am?" _  
-Hurt by Christina Aguilera

Kurama walked into my room seeing my naked body curled into a ball. He looked at Hiei then back at me. He sat on my bed and rubbed my shoulder. "Hanako, it's Kurama, please tell me what's wrong." He said softly. I turned over and buried my face into his chest. He looked at me awkwardly. "I'm going to have Hiei get me your robe. This is making me uncomfortable." Kurama said, trying to look out the window instead of staring at my bare form.

Hiei handed Kurama the robe and he wrapped it around me and picked me up, putting me on his lap. Kurama wiped my eyes gently. "Tell me what's wrong, Hana." He pleaded. I refused to speak in any form.

Kurama looked up at Hiei. Hiei leaned against the wall and crossed his arms looking down at me. "Hanako and I were about to make love. I started to take my clothes off and she cried and curled into a ball shutting out the world." Hiei explained with his cheeks a few shades of red.

Kurama frowned. "I think it's because things hit her emotionally. What you said last night, and things you've said and done over the years, this probably triggered the tears." He explained.

Hiei frowned as well. "I'll see you tomorrow then?" He asked.

"You'll be seeing both of us, if she's up for it, she might be your date for the evening. Though I'm sure she and I feel it's best if she was mine for the night." Kurama explained. Hiei nodded and walked away.

Kurama turned to me, "I'll make you hot cocoa and dinner." He said with a smile, kissing my forehead and putting me down to disappear into the kitchen.

Kurama had stayed the night to keep an eye on me, once again. In the evening we, well I was running around to get ready. Kurama was rather amused with me running around like an idiot in my tiny house. I had my trench coat and boots I planned to wear, but for an outfit, not in the least. Kurama snuck into my room and silently dug into my closet, grabbing my black ripped skinny jeans and a nice black sweater. "Hana, stop running around." Kurama laughed, "Here, wear this." He handed me the outfit.

I smiled at him. Kurama was always so delightful to have around. "Thanks. You are absolutely wonderful!" I exclaimed changing into the outfit. I tossed my hair up into a bun with a giant clip. Now it was time for makeup. Kurama was playing as my date, and I really wasn't feeling up to the adventure, but I still wanted to look nice. I kept it very simple with black eyeliner and mascara and neutral eye shadow.

Once we were ready, Kurama and I headed to Yusuke's house where we were all meeting up. Keiko opened the door and glared at me. I tilted my fedora with a wide smile, which pissed her off more. Kurama and I walked in and sat down on the couch. We were waiting for Botan and Koenma. I sat on Kurama's lap to make room on the couch for others. Yukina was next to us and Kuwabara was beside her.

I smiled at Yukina. "Hey sweetheart. I haven't seen you in a while. I miss you." I said. She looked up at me and smiled.

"I know Hanako, I miss you too." Yukina said sweetly. Being with her was so relaxing. It showed that even in a world of chaos, innocence could stand strong. I looked at Kuwabara, realizing we were never properly introduced.

"Hey, you, I have no clue who the hell you are." I said poking Kuwabara's arm.

He looked at me. "Oh…yeah, I'm Great Kuwabara. And who are you?" He asked.

I frowned playfully. "I would have thought Yusuke or someone would have spoken about me. I'm the lovely Hanako Hayami Suzuki." I said, wrapping my arms around Kurama. I felt Hiei glaring at me.

Kuwabara nodded. "How do you know everyone?" He asked.

I shrugged. "Well I knew Kurama and Hiei since I was 10. Yusuke and Keiko are in my school. Botan and Koenma I crash with them at times." I explained.

"How you know my love?" He asked once more, "And we go to the same school!"

"Oh, I forgot about Yukina, sorry sweetie." I said to her with a smile, "I spent some time with Genkai and Yukina a while back. I've been running around hiding from Hiei since I was 15. And I had no clue you went to the same school as me. Well nice to meet ya!"

Botan and Koenma walked in. I smiled widely and jumped up giving them a hug. Koenma laughed and hugged me back. "Been a long time Hanako, I was starting to think you were avoiding me like you've been avoiding Hiei." He said.

I smiled. I was probably one of the only people who really enjoyed Koenma around.

Once the sun was down, we headed to the shops. Kurama and I were hand in hand the whole time. The girls admired the expensive clothes and jewelry we wished to own but knew better than to think we ever could, while the boys snuck the alcoholic drinks and snacks the shops were giving out for free.

_Hanako, could you walk with me for a bit so I can talk to you?_ Hiei's voice filled my head.

I looked back at Hiei, who was trailing the group. I looked up at Kurama and he looked down at me. He smiled and kissed my forehead as I slowed my pace, letting everyone pass me so I was trailing behind with Hiei.

He nervously reached over and grabbed my hand, entwining our fingers. I looked over at him and smiled. He smiled back. "I love you." He said quietly.

"I love you too." I said with a smile.

Kuwabara stopped and looked at us. "Whoa, the shrimp has a lover? Kurama, wasn't she just with you?" Kuwabara asked all confused.

Hiei instantly let go of my hand and stayed a few feet away from me. I glared at Hiei and walked back up to Kurama, wrapping my arms around his waist cuddling into him. Kurama wrapped his arms around me protectively. Kuwabara looked back at me.

"Hiei and Hanako were…well playmates for a few years, Hiei never wanted them to be true lovers like they both really wanted." Kurama explained.

Kuwabara was about to speak up asking more questions, but everyone gave him glares to shut up.

Towards the end of the night, Kuwabara, Yusuke and Koenma were close to being drunk, while the rest of us were just starting on the drinks. We went to a pub that was playing live music and we all sat down taking up two tables to listen to the music. Kurama, me, Botan, Koenma, and Hiei all took up a table and Keiko, Yusuke, Yukina and Kuwabara took up the second table. I really wished Hiei sat with his sister, but he chose to sit with us.

I excused myself from the table and went outside. I stared at the starry sky that was dimmed due to the city lights. Why did Hiei always do this to me? He was ruining my night. It hurt that he was ashamed of being with me.

Arms wrapped around me. I turned back to see Hiei. I glared at him and pushed him away. He blinked at my reaction. I turned away to look back to the night sky. "Hiei, get lost." I said harshly.

He grabbed my hand. "No." He protested.

"You are ashamed of being with a human, so get lost and leave me the hell alone." I pointed out, "Everyone knows of our flings, and they all know damn well we want to be together, but you are ashamed to let your feelings be for a human, which, you think we're nothing but dirt. So seriously, get friggin' lost." I pulled my hand away and started to walk at the hotel we planned on staying at for the night. Hiei watched as I walked away, not putting any effort to try to stop me.

When I reached the hotel, I dropped off the dress I bought then headed to the roof. I laid there letting the cold air bite my skin. Feeling it was starting to snow, I frowned. I had already lost all energy to move, so apparently I was going to be snowed on. Feeling arms wrapped around me, my eyes shot open. Kurama was hugging me and Yusuke was hovering over, watching.

"Hanako, we were so worried. Let's go inside, you are going to get sick." Kurama said. He was acting as a parent now. I cuddled into Kurama as he lifted me to bring me inside.

I looked at Yusuke, hanging my head down from Kurama's arms, "Shouldn't you be with Keiko?" I asked.

He shrugged. "She went home. Bitched at me for trying to find you." He explained.

I frowned, "You should have stopped her…."

Yusuke smiled. "It's good. She'll get over it. You were lost and are my best friend, I'm not gonna let something bad happen to you." He said, petting my head.

Kurama carried me downstairs with Yusuke following close behind. Kurama dropped me off on my bed and he sat on his bed. I took off my coat and boots and just laid in bed with my clothes on. Kurama frowned at me. "What happened between you and Hiei that caused you to run off?" He asked.

I shrugged. "Eh, I'm sick of how he treats me." I said, hoping he'd drop it.

Luckily he did.

* * *

Every time I post these I like wonder why the hell am I even bothering with it. I truthfully do know it sucks. That's what happens when you post things years later. Well, For those who are sticking with it, thanks.


	5. Notice

I wanted to post this on its own to let everyone know that I plan on restarting this story. I love the story line too much to change it, but I feel it's gone too down hill to continue.

Until I'm up where I'm at now, I'll keep both up. When I reach the same spot in both versions, this one will be deleted.


End file.
